True Love
by Nurinziliel
Summary: The final story to my Jasmine and Penn series. This is Penn's side to everything from Her Story, Jasmine and Penn, and beyond.
1. Chapter 1

**Penn sat across from Angelus in the carriage looking completely bored. "I really don't care if she is as beautiful as you say Angelus. If she is that beautiful then why doesn't she already have many suitors?" Penn asked. "She is Lord Alexander Morgan's only child so he wanted to wait till she was sixteen before introducing her to society." Angelus replied for the third time. He was starting to wonder why he had even brought me to Lady Jasmine's coming out celebration.**

**When we arrived at Lord and Lady Morgan's house in the country it was already alive with activity and music. Over two hundred people had arrived from over 200 miles away. Most of the guests were eligible bachelors there to specifically meet Lady Jasmine. After Angelus and I were properly announced and introduced to Lord Alex he took us to meet his daughter. When she turned to greet us I almost lost my breath due to her beauty.**

**She stood about five feet tall with slightly curly black hair that extended to her waist. He hair framed her alabaster skin and accented her lips and smile. To me her most exquisite feature were her eyes; they were such a pale blue they looked like frozen ice. The candlelight that surrounded her made her eyes light up and her complexion looked even more magical.**

**Finally she looked at her father with a question in her eyes. "Yes father can I help you?" "Jasmine this is Penn from London and his friend Angelus from Ireland." He father told her. "I'm pleased to meet the both of you and thank you for traveling so far to meet me and I hope you enjoy the party" she told us softly before turning and walking off her pale blue dress swishing around her.**

**I followed her into the crowd and after looking back to Angelus for encouragement; I noticed him paying attention to some girl in a low cut dress and realized I was on my own. I drew in a breath and gathered my courage to finally talk to Lady Jasmine when I caught her. "Excuse me Jasmine but will you join me for this next dance?" I didn't think she would reply to me but she did. "Yes Penn I would love to." We danced for most of the night except when she spent some time with Angelus and other suitors who asked of her time. Finally Angelus and I had to leave and I think that's when I fell in love with her. "Angelus I think I really like her." "Really and here I thought you would be bored all night" Angelus replied in an offhand manner.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A week later Lord Alex sent an invitation inviting Angelus and myself to dinner. Dinner was a very nice affair and after that dinner I took Jasmine for a walk in the gardens and I just knew that I had to marry her and be with her for as long as I could be. So I asked Lord Alex if I could speak with him about a personal matter in his library. After talking about politics I finally brought up his daughter and asked if I could court her. He spent a few minutes thinking about it and finally agreed that I would be an excellent choice for his little girl. I went to find Jasmine and found her with Angelus; he was telling her stories of his hometown and she was enthralled with all of it.**

**Finally she looked up at me and just smiled. "Penn, Angelus was telling me about growing up in Galloway. Is there something you want?" "Yes, Jasmine your father has accepted my offer to court you. I thought I would tell you so it's not a shock when your father tells you." Angelus just smiled at this spectacle and thought in his head about how Jasmine would make a beautiful addition to his little vampire family.**

**The courtship was slightly hard due to the fact that I could only travel and see her at night but I told Jasmine that was because I lived far from their home and had to leave very early to arrive by sunset. If she only knew what Angelus and I really were I believe that she would of killed me right then and there. I had been courting her for a year and I finally mustered all of my courage and asked her father for her hand in marriage luckily for me I had the money for a beautiful ring and told him that I could take care of her for the rest of her life. I didn't really know of Angelus' plan to make her a vampire till I had already asked her to marry me.**

**Her family mostly her mother threw themselves into the wedding preparation sending letters to half of London and the other neighboring cities to tell of their only child's marriage to me. Angelus laughed at the whole thing while I prepared for the night that I would get married and bring my wife home to this place that would change her life forever.**

**Three months after I proposed the wedding was ready and I knew that my request to have it at night had confused them but I told the it was a tradition with my family to get married at night and Jasmine just loved it cause it was a full moon and the garden looked spectacular.**

**I remember the night so clearly like it happened yesterday. She walked towards me in a long white dress with little flowers in her hair and carrying roses and little pieces of jasmine flowers. Her father walked her down to me and all I had at my side was Angelus and she had many friends there but all I could see was how the light caught her hair and then how the candles caught her eyes and they looked so pale and cool but I saw that under that there was a fire that made my heart if it could beat skip a beat.**

**The wedding was long and kinda boring but finally we were bound to each other by the priest and I knew that our life would start from this day forward till she or I died. I still had hope that Angelus would change he's mind about changing her but when I looked at how he was dancing with my bride I knew that she was going to see us for what we really were. Finally we got into my carriage and left for my house, which was only 30 minutes from her home.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The look on Jasmine's face when she realized that I didn't live as far as I had told her was very interesting. We arrived and before Jasmine could ask me why I had lied to her Angelus opened the door and his true face was showing. I remember it all as he grabbed her quickly from behind and as she turned to look at me my face was also that of a monster.**

**Angel bit her and forced her to drink from him changing her that night from my beautiful mortal bride to my bride of darkness. We left her body where her parents could find her and they buried her. All she remembers is waking up and knowing that she was different; she knew that she loved me but she also hated Angelus and I for taking away her heart and her soul.**

**She killed her mother one night she was Jasmine's first victim and she told me that her mother's eyes went from shock, to love, and finally to fear when she realized that her little girl was a monster her mother only thought existed in her nightmares. She killed her and left her in the pond for her father to find and so he did later that night and she said seeing her father in that kind of pain amused her and she left.**

**Angelus and I told her how we had killed our whole families but Jasmine said that her mother was enough for her cause her father had to live with the memory of finding his wife dead in the pond clutching Jasmine's locket in her hand. Killing came pretty natural to her but she was kinda picky about who she ate but so was Angelus so it worked out well.**

**For fifty years Jasmine traveled with us but after that she left us and went with Angelus' other "children" Drucilla who he had sired and Spike her love. Jasmine told me that traveling with them was the best twenty years of her life. Dru picked out their victims through her visions and tarot card readings, she was quite insane because Angelus drove her that way by killing everyone she cared about.**

**I came home and startled her out of her thoughts and knew that she hadn't eaten she chose not to eat off of humans since she had a soul so she ate mostly pig's blood. Jasmine kept looking at me like she knew that I had done something wrong I just hoped that she doesn't figure it out.**


End file.
